


embracing a miracle

by lordyuuri



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inuyasha is an Amazing Father, Late at Night, Modern Era, Parent-Child Relationship, Short & Sweet, i just wanna really emphasize how he'd be the best dad ever, loving, so i guess i gotta fill that void until they get reunited, yashahime hasn't shown me inuyasha showing love and affection to moroha yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: At two in the morning, Inuyasha holds his daughter in his arms.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	embracing a miracle

At two in the morning, Inuyasha holds his daughter in his arms.

He lets Kagome sleep in, choosing to drag himself out of bed and shuffle across the carpeted floor of their bedroom to the hardwood floor of the hallway. Sleep hangs heavy in his eyes, and the cold brushing against his body makes his ears twitch. But it's the least he can do, considering how it's normally Kagome who'd leave the warmth of the bed they share to convince Moroha to go back to sleep. Sometimes, he’d get up and lean against the door frame, watching Kagome hold their daughter close to her heart, lavishing her with sweet compliments, motherly adorations, and the sort of special love that always seeps from Kagome Higurashi.

When he enters her room, adorned with teddy bears and stuffed puppies and colorful blocks scattered on the floor that Inuyasha weaves around, her eyes meet with his. Oak reflecting amber. Fat tears drip from the corner of Moroha’s eyes and her howls ring in Inuyasha's ears. _Fitting that the moon is out_ , he idly thinks as he makes his way over to her crib, leaning over and picking Moroha up with a _one, two, three – let's go up up_. Her jet-black hair and rosy cheeks shine underneath the moonlight; they glisten like a diamond.

He cradles her gently in his arms, pressing her small form against his chest. "Quiet down, Momo,” he tells her. Inuyasha lets Moroha hold onto his fingers, poking at his claws, pressing her tiny palm against his. With a few soft hushes and some pacing around the room, Moroha's wails quiet down into some sniffles and the occasional disgruntled noise.

He lowers his head to Moroha's and she places both of her hands on either side of his face. Soft and small, she holds Inuyasha in place, responding with the occasional _goo_ and _gaa_ whenever he whispers something to her. Kagome always says Moroha looks just like him: the rounded eyes, the thick eyebrows, the always-wet button nose. Her scowls are his scowls; her smile is his smile; her laughter and tears and frowns and head tilts are all his, all from him. The realization that this is his daughter, brought into the world with the woman he loves; that he is a father now. Inuyasha rubs the pad of his thumb against the back of Moroha’s hand, smiling when she laughs in return. He makes a silent promise to her - _I’ll always be here for you._

After a while, Moroha becomes a little fussy, adjusting herself until she finds a comfortable position against Inuyasha’s shoulder. She nuzzles him, her hand loosely holding onto strands of white hair, and he sits back in the rocking chair their friends got as a baby shower gift. The chair creaks softly as Inuyasha rocks back and forth, his forehead pressed against the crown of Moroha’s head, the sound of his daughter’s breathing matching his heartbeat.

* * *

At nine in the morning, Kagome leans thoughtfully against the doorway, gazing at the sleeping forms of her husband and her daughter in the rocking chair.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite vibing with yashahime as much as i thought i would for various reasons i don't feel like listing. but! i'll forever be grateful that my man officially has a daughter and that she's as amazing as her daddy and her mama. 
> 
> seriously, i'd sell my soul to see inuyasha hug moroha and just the reunion scene in general with her parents; but ik sunrise ain't gon give us that before this season ends. so see y'all in season 2 ig lmao


End file.
